1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to multi-cell incremental redundancy schemes for wireless communication access networks.
2. Background Art
In wireless communication access networks, such as cellular networks for example, user performance is largely limited by interference from neighboring cells. For example, in a single frequency network (SFN), about 30% of the users have a Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) of 0 dB or below. Interference is particularly a concern for users that happen to be located at radio cell edges (cell edge users) due to proximity to neighboring cells.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.